The Gumball Awards Rules
Hello it's me Gumball2, and I'm organizing this December's Gumball Awards. Now I don't want to be the bad guy, but with every contest comes rules. I wish you read and understand tyhese rules. General Rules 1. The nominees and winners will be posted by the organizer. Absolutley no one else will do this process. 2. The nominees and winners will be determined in a majority vote. 3. Nominations MUST '''must be posted on the organizer's talk page. 4. No "buying" votes. 5. Any infraction of these rules may result in not being allowed to nominate yourself and/or exempt you from running for organizer in the following ceremony. 6. Have fun! Organizer (Note: I've given myself the organizer role since this is the first ceremony.) Organizer of the Gumball Awards is in charge of publicity, nomination, determining the winner, and making this a fair and fun experience. The organizer for each ceremony will be determined by the organizer of the previous ceremony. *A term lasts from the end of the previous ceremony to the end of the next ceremony. *If the organizer chooses to assign him/her self to a second term, they must receive at least 12 votes from users on the wiki. *Wikia contribtors are '''NOT '''allowed to be organizer. *The previous organizer must write a formal acceptance message to the user they chose to be organizer. *If user that the previous organizer declines the role of organizer, then the previous organizer must choose another user. *A user '''CAN NOT be organizer for more than 2 consecutive terms. *Once a user has been organizer for 2 consecutive ceremonies, they will be exempt from being organizer at the next ceremony. The organizer also has specific rights. *The organizer may nominate his/her own works or him/her self. *The organizer MUST post the actual winner of each category. *The organizer can place his/her works or him/her self in any category for free. *The organizer must accept any and all nominations before the deadline. *The organizer must release all information regarding the ceremony to the wiki. Any organizer who violates any of these guidelines will be exempt from being organizer at the next ceremony. Nomination The categories of each ceremony will be determined by the organizer. The organizer will accept nominations until a certain deadline determined by the organizer. Your nomination must be posted on the organizer's talk page. And it must include the following: NOMINATION FORMAT For a fanfic/saga: *Title of fanfic/saga. *Author of fanfic/saga *Category of nomination For a user: *Username *Notable contributions *Category of nomination Anyone who is unsure about how to submit a nomination may ask the organizer. The nomination is a "majority vote". There are several exceptions to this: *Nomination by the organizer. *Lack of nominees. It's the organizer's duty to accept any and all nominations posted. The organizer WILL NOT '''accept nominations if: *The nomination is posted after the deadline. *The nomination isn't posted on the organizer's talk page. *The nomination doesn't contain proper information or isn't in the proper format(see '''NOMINATION FORMAT '''above.) If the organizer rejects any nomination that is posted before the deadline, posted on the organizer's talk page, and is posted in the proper format, the organizer '''WILL NOT be allowed to be organizer at the next ceremony. On average, the time people are given to nominate is 11 days, however this deadline can be extended if there's lack of nominees. However the organizer can choose to fill the rest of the nominations if he/she chooses to. There will be 2-6 nominees in each category determined by a majority vote. If there's a tie for the final spot, then there will be a re-vote for those 2 items. There will be a poll for people to vote. The next item to receive a vote will become the final nominee. If after 1 week, none of the items have received another vote, then the organizer will choose the final nominee. Voters may nominate any fanfic/saga written between: *December Awards (fanfic/saga must be written between June 1st and December 1st) *June Awards (fanfic/saga must be written between December 2nd and May 31st) *Fanfics/sagas written after December 1st or before before June 1st WILL NOT be eligible for the December Awards. *Fanfics/sagas written after May 31st or before December 2nd WILL' NOT '''be eligible for the June Awards. *Sagas partially completed before the deadlines are eligible for the ceremony. *A fanfic written for a certain ceremony will only qualify for that ceremony, afterwards that fanfic may never be eligible.* *The only exception to this rule is if 10 requests are made from 10 different users on the organizer's talk page. It is then up to the organizer to determine whether it will qualify. The organizer must post a formal message with his/her decision to the fanfic's eligibility. Voting Once the nominees are posted, you will be allowed to vote. There will be 6 nominees for each category. After nominations, the nominees are determined by how many nominations an item received. However if there's lack of nominations or lack of variety of nominees, the deadline could be extended or the organizer can fill the rest of the categories. There will be polls with all the categories and nominees. To vote, you must vote from the poll. There will be a deadline to vote which is determined by the organizer. The winners will be posted afterwards. The day after the deadline, the organizer will count the votes. That way vote casted after the deadline don't count. If there's a tie for 1st, there will be a re-vote. The re-vote will be a poll. The next item to receive a vote will win the category. If after 1 week, none of the items received another vote, then the organizer will choose the winner. People with nominated items may vote for that item. However they may only vote for their own nominated item '''ONCE.' However, people have unlimited votes with other people's nominated items. Any one who votes for their own nominated item more than once, may have their nominated items eliminated. Campaigning Campaigning is allowed during the Gumball Awards. For nominated fanfics/sagas, the author of the nominated fanfic/saga will represent that nominated fanfic/saga. The following forms of campaigning are allowed: *Advertising on the wiki *Convincing others to read a fanfic/saga. (Fanfic/Saga categories) *Convincing others to learn about nominated users. (User categories) *Mentioning nominated items in a chat room. *Mentioning nominated items on a talk page. The following forms of campaigning AREN'T ALLOWED: *Sending threatning messages to people to vote for them. *Advertising on other wikis. *Voting for yourself multiple times. *Denouncing other nominees. *Logging in as another user to vote for yourself. *Bribery. If anyone uses any of these UNACCEPTABLE forms of campaigning, their nominated items will be eliminated from the vote. Final Note Don't let these rules downgrade you. Follow these rules and this contest will be fair, fun, and worthwhile. And remember to have fun. Ammendments This is a list of ammendments added to the Gumball Awards Rules. If one wishes to make a ammendment to the rules, they will suggest the ammendment below. The proposal MUST BE '''in the following format: '''AMMENDMENT (Number here) *Username *Additions to the rules (if any) *Changes from existing rules (if any) *Category of ammendment. *Date proposed (proposed) The proposed ammendment MUST be posted on the talk page of the incumbent organizer. If the incumbent organizer passes the ammendment, the organizer will announce this to the proposer of the ammendment. The organizer must then erase proposed at the bottom, erase the date proposed, and in place add the date in which the ammendment was passed. If the incumbent organizer vetos the ammendment, the organizer must place the vetoed ammendment to the Waiting List below. The vetoed can later be passed either by the incumbent organizer or any future organizers. AMMENDMENT 1 *Gumball2 *I propose the organizer to select nominees in accordance to Journalistic Reviews in the case of lack of nominations. *I propose to repeal the organizer's ability to select nominees by their own choice in the case of lack of nominations. *Nomination *March 15, 2012 (proposed) Waiting List Category:Special Category:Gumball Awards